


1234

by Kaiyote



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Money can't buy you back the love that you had then. (Allan/Will vid)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "1234" by Feist


End file.
